


battles to be won

by bangelus9



Category: Ellick-Fandom, NCIS
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangelus9/pseuds/bangelus9
Summary: "Do you realize how much of your life revolves around food?"Ellie snorted, rolling her eyes "Do you realize how much of your life revolves around the armed conflict?"





	battles to be won

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helsinkibaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/gifts).



> the differences between Nick and Ellie lend themselves to any kind of silly fight that can end in kisses .. at least I see it that way .. what do you think?  
> helsinkibaby. I started in this Fandom reading your fics and encouraged me to start writing .. thanks for inspiring me!

"I think I have your lunch." I croak Nick making his entrance triumphant.

Ellie's face lit up completely, then frowned when Nick pulled out a note and proceeded to read it out loud.

"The note says:" I'm very proud of you, love, abby "

Ellie released a light pout as she stretched and picked up the sandwich. "Oh, yeah, I did not think this was for me."

Nick laughed laughing at her

"What's so funny? I do not go around eating people's food just because ..." Ellie defended

Nick shook his head "It's not that .. There's something else ..." pointing to the note

"what?" now Ellie was worried

"Be good, for God's sake, PLEASE be good" I throw a funny pout "For God's sake, Bishop, you're terrible eh! Surely it's not the first time you've dined Abby about food"

"Give me that!!" Practically he threw himself on him, but Nick was faster and hid the paper away from Ellie's reach

"Nice try Charlie ... hmmm I should have guessed that your elusive hands would try to steal me ... hmmnmm" he shook his head feigning disappointment "That's wrong .."

"It does not count as stealing if that is directed towards me, Nick!" Ellie growled trying to take the note off "Is this seriously the way you do things?"

Nick returned to get the note of the reach of Ellie "When I have to do it."

Ellie sighed crossing her arms and giving him a murderous look "How are you alive?"

Nick released a simple pout · "that's a good question. I eat a lot of yogurt. "

"Nick!!"

"Why are you screaming? My ears are sensitive ..." Appreciating her, he handed her the note, he smiled like an idiot when he saw Bishop's expression when he got what he wanted.

Nick sighed as she folded the note and saved it to then focus her attention on the sandwich, Nick could not help but frown. "Do you realize how much of your life revolves around food?"

Ellie snorted, rolling her eyes "Do you realize how much of your life revolves around the armed conflict?" and he took a big bite of his food

Nick just shrugged really funny to see her start to go crazy "Subtlety is key."

Ellie snorted with her eyes blank: "Of course, it says who was dressed like a cowboy, good shot Luis"

"Aha ... I knew Charlie was still somewhere!" I croak Nick with triumphalism. Ellie smiled at her heart, giving it a turn, elusive Nick. As much as she tried to pretend that they were just companions she knew they were something else.

No matter how hard she tried to take away the emotions that Nick caused her, they are there and just by looking at him, joking with him, arguing with him, getting angry with him and straightening their way again, every time he opened up more she stole but the sanity of the always anaitic and obsessive Eleanor Bishop.

Ellie snorted leaving more than half of her sandwich aside. he cleaned his hands

He does not plan to stop talking and making jokes. She also does not plan on throwing herself behind her ... Not this time

She advances towards him, breaking into her personal space. Nick's eyes widen before changing to a stalking and murky look, Ellie almost expects him to move away; instead, one step closer, so that she can practically touch the heat of his gaze along with the heat of his body. He raises a hand, extends his hand and places it on her cheek, gently, as if afraid that she will go away at any moment.Ellie bites her lower lip .. nervous .. Anxious

Now, she kisses him.

Nick, on the other hand, kisses her immediately, all fire and passion as he runs his fingers through her hair and with one hand pulls her hips, seeking to bring her closer to him. Nick just like she could not get enough of the other one.

when they both separate, Nick makes sure to keep her in his grip, she nodding with a silly smile. Nick returns the smile and strokes her cheeks. With tenderness, discovering it as the most beautiful of the treasures I would have known.

Both smile. Nick leans forward and kisses his forehead, and rests his forehead with hers savoring the heat of the moment.

Nick was the first to break the silence "you kissed me"

Ellie nodded without remorse, taking the hands that still caressed her cheeks "yes, I did"

Nick swallowed a lump in his throat "Hnmm Should we? ... I mean, there's a discussion we could have ... if you want to have one."

Ellie shook her head before leaning back to face him in the face "Nick, I kissed you with my tongue and plan to do it again and again, get used to it." End of the discussion.

Nick smiled advancing towards her again "it's okay" he shrugged for the last time before claiming to be the one who claimed his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> most of the phrases are ideas (Ncis wrong quotes) are ideas are great .. thank you and sorry for what happened!


End file.
